MeadowClan/Roleplay
Archives None Here you can roleplay as your MeadowClan cat! In the meadow... Skybreeze ran through the fields. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:13, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Beesting lashed angerly at a tree. Butterflydance had broken up with him.Silverstar 00:14, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Skybreeze noticed Beesting slashing a tree. "You might hurt your claws." she warned. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:16, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Beesting put his ears back. "So? Butterflydance hurt my heart!" he hissed, lashing at the tree more.Silverstar 00:21, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Skybreeze blinked. "I cannot help your there." she meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:32, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Beesting's eyes twinkled with pain. "Only Butterflydance can..." he whimpered. Beesting shook his head angerly, and lashed at the tree again, leaving some of his blood behind.Silverstar 00:33, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Skybreeze went to get cobwebs and raced back. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:35, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Beesting continued to lash at the tree angerly, although his claws bled.Silverstar 00:38, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Skybreeze tried to wrap cobwebs over his paws. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:42, September 18, 2012 (UTC) He continued to lash at the tree with the other paw until it snapped. (ITs a thin tree)Silverstar 00:44, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "Beesting! Stop!" Skybreeze hissed anxiously. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:47, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Beesting retracted his claws. "I'm finished. I killed the tree i asked Butterflydance out under. We also put out claw prints in it together." he growled, padding away.Silverstar 00:48, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Skybreeze sighed. She might know every herb, but there wasn't one for a broken heart. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 00:51, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Beesting stomped into camp. Butterflydance snuck out of camp as he came in.Silverstar 00:52, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Skybreeze looked over at Butterflydance. She padded back to her den. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:35, September 18, 2012 (UTC) (Rowan's p'ing me off, trying to give Beautifulpaw away again!) Butterflydance sighed.Silverstar 21:37, September 18, 2012 (UTC) (O.O) Skybreeze padded out into the meadow. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 21:41, September 18, 2012 (UTC) (Please get on chat...)Butterflydance curled in a ball.Silverstar 21:42, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Skybreeze prodded her with a paw. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:22, September 18, 2012 (UTC) "Hmmm?" asked Butterflydance.Silverstar 23:00, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Skybreeze drew her paw back. "You don't look so good." she meowed. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:12, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Butterflydance sighed. "I'm on Beesting's kill list." she growled.Silverstar 22:45, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Skybreeze shrugged. "But why did you break up with him?" [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 23:56, September 19, 2012 (UTC) "H-He's mean to others....Sometimes. I-I just didn't want to be with him!" meowed Butterflydance.Silverstar 23:58, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Skybreeze flicked her tail and padded away. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 18:11, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Butterflydance sighed, and leaped into a tree. A butterfly flew past her face.Silverstar 18:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Skybreeze dashed out of camp, looking for poppy seeds. [[User:Mossnose33|'☾']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Mossnose']] Peeta's #1 Fangirl 22:02, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay